The World Has Finally Lost Its Marbles
by NellieZabini4
Summary: A random one-shot centering around the one and only Ronald Weasley. The world is going crazy and nothing is as it should be...or is it? Well Ron is on an adventure to find out. Raco (Ron/Draco), Harmione (Harry/Hermione), Ramione, Drarry. I told you it was random. Enjoy!


**This is a really random thing written in honor of my friend Sunny's 18th birthday. She thought it would be funny if she wrote me a Raco (Ron/Draco) fanfic for my birthday, so I wrote her this in response. Warnings for randomness. **

**To those reading my other stuff... I'm still writing them, but due to lots of work and a busy schedule I'm hand writing at least three chapters before I upload anything :) **

**Warning for randomness and slash, nothing worse than snogging. **

**Enjoy! And please review nicely...this really wasn't supposed to go anywhere or do anything or serve any purpose. **

* * *

**The World Has Finally Lost Its Marbles**

On a dreary Saturday afternoon Ronald Weasley could be found wandering the ground of Hogwarts, trying to figure out when the world had lost its marbles. Minutes before he had had a heated argument with Hermione, after which the Gryffindor brainiac had stalked off to most likely make out with Harry Potter, resident Savior of the wizarding world.

When those two had started going out Ron had absolutely no idea and it was more than a little bit annoying. After all, everyone knew he and Hermione were supposed to get married and had a bunch of smart ginger kids. Harry, on the other hand, was supposed to either marry Ginny or Draco and to be honest Ron didn't care who as long as Harry didn't try to pull him into his relationship problems. That was how the world was supposed to be after the war had ended. Everything was supposed to make sense. And most of all, Harry and Hermione were not supposed to be dating and leaving Ron out in the cold. But then again the world had gone crazy.

The world had gone so crazy in fact that now, instead of trying to clear his head like he'd wanted, Ron was stalking a trio of Slytherins across the grounds. Clearly, as had always been the case, in a normal, not crazy world it would not be Ronald Weasley who was stalking this trio of Slytherins, but Harry Potter. Because god dammit Harry was supposed to be shagging Draco Malfoy and Ron was supposed to throw a fit that only Hermione could calm down, but that wasn't how it was.

No, instead Ron followed those Slytherins to the edge of the Forbidden forest and finally...inside. To Ron's great surprise, instead of finding some monstrous creature waiting to eat him, Ron found the three Slytherins waiting to...Well he actually didn't know what the Slytherins were waiting for.

"Pansy, Blaise, please excuse us for a moment." The blonde in the middle of the trio, the one and only Draco Malfoy, said in a surprisingly soft voice. The two Slytherins flanking his nodded, exchanging knowing and rather sneaky looks with each other before hurrying off.

Ron shifted uncomfortably, not really liking being alone with the blonde in the forest. There were no witnesses here. "Now Malfoy, I don't know-" he started before being cut off by a pair of lips over his own as he was shoved unceremoniously against a tree.

For a moment Ron stood frozen, not kissing back and yet not pushing Draco away. On one hand this could be the only snogging session he would get in a while and it was obvious Draco was a good kisser, but on the other hand this was _Draco Malfoy_, the boy who was supposed to be with Harry, not snogging Ron like his life depended on it.

Now, Ron had never kissed anyone, after all the only person he was supposed to kiss was Hermione, so he was surprised when he started to kiss tentatively back and it didn't feel as though Draco was eating his faces. Of course, the only people he had seen recently kissing up close and personal were Harry and Hermione, and they were rather enthusiastic when he was around. Ron was finally getting into it, both hands sliding around Draco's neck as they made out in a way that Ron was hopeful and yet terrified meant it would turn into a shagging session, when they was the sound of a twig snapping and angry voices.

"Ronald Weasley!" Harry shouted angrily, glaring at Ron when Draco stepped away, a badly concealed smirk dancing on the blonde's lips. "What the hell are you doing!" He yelled, jealousy etched into every aspect of his face.

Bristling with anger next to Harry was Hermione who, surprisingly, was glaring daggers at Draco. "Get away from him, Malfoy." She snarled, hands balled into fists. "He's mine!"

Ron blinked in surprise, looking between his friends and the blonde Slytherin who was smirking widely. "What...What are you talking about?!" He finally asked. "You're with Harry, Herm."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was only pretending to be with Harry to make you-" she started before being cut off by more voices as Blaise and Pansy rushed over.

"Draco, we did it!" Blaise exclaimed with a grin. "We got held up on the way back, but we told them and Granger..." He trailed off as he finally registered the situation.

"Well this is awkward..." Pansy muttered and she and Blaise backed away slowly. "Good luck with Draco, Potter!" She exclaimed before running off, Blaise hot on her heels.

Draco smirked, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest casually. "So, Potter..." He drawled. "Why were you so angry at Weasley here?"

Harry gaped at Draco for a moment before growling quietly and stalking over to the smirking boy and kissing him hard and deep. "Because." He growled. "Of that."

The blonde grinned, feeling very smug, and leaned in to whisper something in Harry's ear. The Gryffindor blushed brilliantly and nodded. "Oh heck yes." He breathed and together he and Draco skipped off into the sunset.

Their departure, of course, left Hermione and Ron alone. Nervously Ron shifted from foot to foot, waiting for Hermione to hex him or yell or hit him or something. But instead the girl just sighed and pulled Ron into a tight hug, pulling back to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione whispered. "We belong together, it's how it's always supposed to be. I'd never love Harry like I love you."

After a moment Ron smiled and hugged Hermione back. "It's alright, I forgive you." He murmured and the couple went back up to the school hand in hand.

It would seem, this time at least, that the world actually hadn't lost its marbles. All was well and as it should be. Or so Ronald Weasley thought.  
THE END


End file.
